El Diablo
by Ada Ross
Summary: Él tenía los ojos del Diablo. Kristoph/Vera. Drabble. Sin implicaciones. Spoilers 4-4.


Apollo Justice/Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban es todo de Capcom y nada mío.

* * *

**El Diablo**

* * *

La primera vez que vio los ojos cristalinos a través del vidrio, Vera tuvo miedo.

Sólo tenía doce años y apenas había mantenido contacto con el mundo real. Le asustaba todo y nada, pues su vida se reducía a las cuatro paredes del estudio de su padre. Temía a lo desconocido, a lo que había más allá de la puerta cerrada de su casa; pero nunca había sentido miedo por algo que hubiese presenciado con sus propios ojos. Recordó una película, años atrás, cuando ella tenía diez años. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ver suficiente como para asustarse.

Sin embargo, en ese momento sí sintió miedo. Fueron sólo cinco segundos; el cruce fugaz de miradas, y ella abrazó con tanta fuerza el cuaderno de dibujo que las páginas se arrugaron. Quería que papá volviese, no quería estar a solas con él.

La inquietud que el hombre de ojos azules le produjo se disipó poco a poco. Hablaba con delicadeza, marcando cada sílaba tónica. Su voz guardaba resquicios de un pasado acento alemán, disimulado; como acostumbraba a oír en televisión. El ritmo suave de las erres, las uves que se entremezclaban con efes y el tono grave. Vera quedó ensimismada con el canto de sirena de aquel desconocido. El miedo se convirtió en ascuas y pasó a ser un ligero temor; sus mejillas pudorosas se tiñeron de rosa, ocultando la cabecita tras un holgado cojín.

Él se acercó hasta ella. Olía muy bien; un aroma que podría asociarse a hombres como él, elegante y discreto. A Vera le gustó.

La alabó por sus dibujos, de gran calidad y semejanza con los originales a pesar de su corta edad. Vera murmuraba gracias para el cuello de su suéter, tímida. Entonces él sonreía, entornando los ojos, y Vera se asombraba del rostro tan bonito que tenía ese hombre. Ella sólo conocía el mundo a través de su padre, sus cuadros, los libros. Los únicos seres humanos que había apreciado con detalle, ajenos a su burbuja, habían sido esos magos tan famosos que vio de pequeña. Por eso le sorprendían los rasgos delineados de aquel hombre, su piel de color crema, y el cabello fino y sedoso, casi blanco.

Parecía un ángel. Un ángel que había venido a visitarla, con voz melosa y palabras bonitas, para pedirle un favor. Importante, debía añadir. Vera sólo tenía la conciencia de niña buena que le habían inculcado con doce años. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarle, si era un ángel que había venido expresamente por ella?

Quería que imitase la letra de un señor, copiando el texto que aparecía en un papel que él mismo le entregó. Ella aceptó, hipnotizada por los ojos que la atravesaban tras los cristales de las gafas. Complacido, esbozó una sonrisa; le acarició una mejilla, rozando la yema de su dedo con la piel de Vera. La niña volvió a sentir un escalofrío, y se estremeció como había hecho nada más ver a aquel hombre por primera vez entrando en la sala. Algo le oprimía el pecho, y mientras el contacto duró, no pudo respirar.

Antes de marcharse, le hizo un pequeño regalo. Un botecito de cristal azulado con forma de mano abierta. Un amuleto, le explicó; para que nada malo le sucediese cuando tuviera que salir de casa, porque él sabía el pavor que le producía a Vera el mundo exterior. _Este amuleto cuidará de ti_. Vera le creyó, porque esos labios no podían mentirle. Eran los labios de un ángel.

Abrió la puerta y se giró por última vez hacia ella. Un destello y la mirada gélida, las dos pupilas negras como el carbón. La mitad de una sonrisa y una carcajada oscura, grave, ahogada en la garganta. Vera lo observó mientras desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta, y el miedo regresó. Sin llegar a ser pánico; sólo la inminente sensación de terror incubándose en el interior de su pecho.

Vera bajó la vista hacia el botellita de cristal. El líquido transparente se mecía en el interior con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

Un ángel le había dado ese amuleto. Estaba segura. Y aún así… creía haber visto en aquella última mirada, dentro de los irises claros, una sombra. Lúgubre y retorcida.

Se preguntó si lo que había visto no era un ángel, sino más bien el Diablo.

**-fin-**

* * *

Kristoph me gusta _demasiado_. Y la relación que se menciona con Vera hizo que saltasen mis ganas de escribir sobre eso. Son dos personajes interesantes; aunque Vera es tan mona, y Kristoph tan... siniestro (y por eso me gusta, btw xD).


End file.
